Rising Sun: Biss zum Sonnenaufgang
by Sophrona
Summary: Wie geht es nach "Breaking Dawn" weiter? Was ist, wenn die Volturi zurückkommen und Alice, als einzigen Ausweg, beschliesst, sich den Volturi anzuschliessen, gemeinsam mit Jasper?  Es hat ein typisches Biss-Ende.


„Sieht immer noch gleich aus, nicht wahr?", flüsterte ich Edward zu, als wir gemeinsam die Cafeteria der Forks High School durchschritten. Edward antwortete nicht, er legte einen Arm besitzergreifend um mich und starrte finster zu einem Tisch. Ich warf einen kurzen Blick zurück und sah, dass mehrere Leute uns nachstarrten.

„Du willst nicht wissen, was die denken", zischte Edward. Wir setzten uns an einen Tisch ganz am Ende der Cafeteria. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie und Emmett waren noch nicht da, doch ich ging davon aus, dass sie in Kürze auch zu uns stoßen würden.

„So schlimm?" Ich blickte mich um. In Forks gab es offenbar immer etwa gleich viel Schüler, um 350. Es war ganz anders, in eine kleine High School zu gehen, wo wirklich jeder einzelne uns kannte und nachstarrte.

Seit achtzig Jahren hatte ich nun diese Schule nicht mehr betreten. Klar war ich manchmal in Forks gewesen um meinen Vater zu besuchen ... doch er lebte nun nicht mehr.

Ich erinnerte mich noch so genau an seine Beerdigung, obwohl sie über dreißig Jahre her war. Sie hatte hier in Forks stattgefunden, bei dem typischen Nieselregen. Es waren nicht viele Leute an die Beerdigung gekommen, nur jüngere Arbeitskollegen meines Vaters von der Polizei, meine Mutter, die damals knapp über neunzig Jahre alt gewesen war ... Sie war mit Phil gekommen und ich war glücklich gewesen, die beiden immer noch zusammen zu sehen.

Ich hatte beschlossen, Renee nicht zu besuchen. Ich wollte sie aus meinem neuen Leben heraushalten, sie schützen. Das hatte ich auch getan. Auf der Beerdigung hatte sie mich nicht erkannt, ich hatte mich von ihr ferngehalten. Mich hinter den Cullens versteckt, die ebenfalls alle gekommen waren und auch die Wölfe.

Sue Clearwater, die Charlie fünfundvierzig Jahre zuvor geheiratet hatte, war schluchzend an seinem Grab zusammengebrochen und wurde von ihren Kindern, Leah und Seth, getröstet. Es war ihr zweiter Mann gewesen, der vor ihr gestorben war.

Auch ich hätte geweint, wenn ich gekonnt hätte, doch das war als Vampir unmöglich. Edward hatte mich fest in seinen Armen gehalten, mir beruhigende Worte zugeflüstert. Das war eine der schlimmsten Erinnerungen in meinem Dasein als Vampir.

Doch meinen Vater hatte ich zuvor auf seinem Sterbebett noch besuchen können. Er wollte nie mehr wissen, als er wissen musste; dies hatte er die ganzen fünfzig Jahre beteuert. Aber schließlich musste ich ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Ich konnte ihn nicht einfach unwissend ins Grab gehen lassen; ich wollte, dass er alles erfuhr. Denn da konnte ihm sowieso nichts mehr passieren. Die Volturi würden es nie herausfinden und wenn, dann wäre er schon tot.

Bei meiner Mutter war das anders gewesen. Als ich erfuhr, dass sie im Sterben lag, ging ich sofort zu ihr. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich als Vampir irgendwo zu spät kam. Als ich bei Renee war, war sie bereits tot. Ich konnte nicht mehr mit ihr reden, obwohl ich das nach fünfzig Jahren noch sehr gerne getan hätte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, was mit ihrer Tochter los war, außer einmal, als ich mit meiner geübten rauen Stimme am Telefon mit ihr gesprochen hatte.

Bevor sie mich noch einmal anrufen konnte, war ich bereits mit den Cullens und Jacob weggezogen. Dann hatte sie die ganzen Jahre nichts mehr von mir gehört und schließlich war sie gestorben, unwissend, was aus ihrer Tochter geworden war. Phil starb kurz danach.

„Bella?" Edwards leise Stimme holte mich in die Gegenwart zurück. Ich sah, dass Alice, Jasper, Rosalie und Emmett bereits da waren. Alice und Jasper sahen mich besorgt an, genauso wie Edward. Rosalie und Emmett hatten nur Augen für sich.

„Alles okay. Ich war nur gerade in Gedanken."

Jasper und Edward tauschten einen kurzen Blick.

„Du warst traurig", sagte Jasper.

„Forks weckt Erinnerungen an traurige Dinge." Wie immer versuchte ich die Sache herunterzuspielen.

„Du meinst, es war keine gute Idee, hierherzukommen?" Edward war besorgt.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Edward", sagte ich beruhigend. „Es ist alles okay. Es war nur eine kurze Erinnerung." Edward seufzte, ließ mich aber damit in Ruhe.

„Außerdem, du hast mir noch gar nicht gesagt, warum ich nicht wissen will, was diese Leute hier denken", sagte ich bedeutungsvoll, um ihn von mir abzulenken.

„Sie ärgern sich darüber, dass wir offensichtlich glücklich zusammen sind", sagte Edward und biss die Zähne bei diesem Gedanken zusammen. Alice und Jasper kicherten leise bei diesen Worten.

„Stell dir vor, Edward, das müssen wir schon seit fast hundertfünfzig Jahren aushalten", sagte Alice. „Immer diese Vorstellungen dieser Schüler, dass sie uns am liebsten auseinanderbringen wollen ... aber wenn man dann ihnen zu nahe kommt ..."

„... sind sie plötzlich froh, dass sie nicht allzu oft in unserer Nähe sein müssen", beendete Jasper den Satz. Alice lachte.

„Aber ihr hört nicht die Gedanken von jedem einzelnen", sagte Edward.

„Gefühle sind genauso schlimm", erwiderte Jasper. „Wenn nicht noch schlimmer. Du kannst die Gedanken wenigstens ausblenden, wenn du etwas nicht hören willst."

„Er hat nur Angst, dass Bella an jemand anderem Gefallen findet", sagte Emmett mit einer solch ernsten Miene, dass sie gespielt sein musste. Edward kickte gegen seinen Stuhl und Emmett grinste ihn frech an.

„Bist dir wohl doch nicht so sicher, dass du der Richtige für sie bist, was?", spottete er.

Edward knurrte seinen Bruder leise an. „Halt du dich da raus."

„Wir sollten gehen", sagte Rosalie und unterbrach Emmett, der gerade etwas erwidern wollte. Die Cafeteria war tatsächlich schon fast leer.

Ich brauchte nicht auf meinen Stundenplan zu schauen, um zu wissen, dass jetzt Sport anstand. Leider war dieses Fach selbst nach achtzig Jahren noch nicht abgeschafft worden. Wenigstens war ich mit Edward zusammen.

„Bis später", sagten Edward und ich gleichzeitig zu den anderen und machten uns dann auf den Weg zur Turnhalle. Sie befand sich immer noch am gleichen Ort wie vor achtzig Jahren, aber das Gebäude war renoviert worden. Die ganze Forks High School war neu gebaut worden und trotzdem sah sie schon wieder uralt aus.

Heute war unser erster Schultag, deshalb erwartete unser Sportlehrer nicht, dass wir gleich mitmachten. Wie an meinem ersten Schultag. Ganz freiwillig bot er uns das jedoch nicht an, lieber wollte er, dass wir schon jetzt mitmachten, anstatt nur zuzuschauen, aber Edwards Überredungskünste waren so erfolgreich wie üblich.

Das Thema des Sportunterrichts war Baseball. Super. Baseball in Zeitlupe, wie lustig.

„Ist es möglich, dass wir von nun an jedes Mal in Sport zuschauen?"

Edward lachte humorlos. „Leider nicht."

„Aber du könntest ihn doch überreden. Wir könnten sagen, wir hätten das Bein gebrochen." Ich sah Edward bittend an.

„Und dann? Willst du wochenlang in der Schule einbeinig herumgehen?"

Ich schaute zerknirscht aus dem Fenster. „Nein." Dann mussten wir eben Sport – oder besser Baseball – im Schneckentempo über uns ergehen lassen.

Endlich konnten wir gehen und unsere nächste Stunde war Mathematik. Als Vampir war das längst nicht mehr so schwer wie als Mensch. Es war sogar so leicht, dass ich mich fragte, warum ich das als Mensch nie begriffen hatte.

Nur musste man in diesem Fach meistens den Lösungsweg aufschreiben und das war reine Zeitverschwendung. Und in der Schule durfte ich nicht so schnell schreiben wie ich dachte.

Das Thema von heute waren Bruchgleichungen. Wir hatten diesen Kurs zusammen mit Alice und als wir mit den einfachen Aufgaben fertig waren, machten wir uns einen Spaß daraus, uns gegenseitig Rechnungen zu stellen, die gleich mehrere Unbekannte enthielten.

Alice schlug vor, eine davon unserem Mathematiklehrer zu geben und tatsächlich machten wir das. Er brütete den Rest der Stunde darüber und wollte uns nicht sagen, ob er die richtige Lösung gefunden hatte.

Nach dieser Stunde durften wir endlich nach Hause gehen. Alice und Jasper fuhren zusammen mit Edward und mir im Volvo, Rosalie und Emmett in Roses BMW M3. Beide Autos sahen selbst nach den vielen Jahren so neu aus, als hätte man sie erst gerade gekauft.

Unser Haus befand sich wieder im Wald, aber an einer anderen Stelle und es war noch ein Stück weiter entfernt von der Schule, dafür jedoch näher an der Lichtung, die als unser Baseballfeld diente.

Als wir in der Garage unseres Hauses angekommen waren, gingen Alice und Jasper als erstes auf die Jagd und Edward und ich ins Haus. Rosalie und Emmett waren noch nicht von der Schule zurückgekommen.

Im Wohnzimmer sahen wir Renesmee und Jacob, die eng umschlungen auf dem Sofa saßen – oder vielmehr lagen.

„Hallo zusammen", sagte ich fröhlich. Die beiden fuhren zusammen und ließen sich sofort los.

„Mom! Dad!" Renesmee war erschrocken. Jacob sah uns an, sein Mund stand offen, aber kein Ton kam heraus.

„Hey, Nessie." An den Spitznamen von Jacob hatte ich mich inzwischen gewöhnt. Ich hatte ihn direkt nach unserem Sieg gegen die Volturi schon benutzt. Na gut, als Sieg konnte man es vielleicht nicht bezeichnen, wir hatten gar nicht viel dazu beigetragen. Es gab selbst in der Welt der Vampire Feiglinge und die Volturi gehörten klar dazu.

„Habt ihr ihnen verboten, sich in euer Anwesenheit zu umarmen?", fragte Emmett, der eben mit Rosalie hereingekommen war.

„Nein, haben wir nicht. Vielleicht haben sie ja dich gehört und sich deine Sprüche ersparen wollen?", gab ich zurück.

„Oder sie wollten sich eure Sprüche ersparen", sagte Emmett. „Eins von beidem."

„Vielleicht war es auch beides?", fügte Nessie hinzu.

„Möglicherweise auch gar nichts davon!", meinte Jacob.

„Ach komm, lassen wir die zwei. Wir haben sie wahrscheinlich nur erschreckt", sagte ich. Renesmee sah mich dankbar an.

Emmett und Rosalie gingen hinauf in ihr Zimmer, Edward zog mich zu seinem Flügel und begann mein Schlaflied zu spielen. Ich schmiegte mich an ihn und achtete nicht mehr auf Renesmee und Jacob.

Es störte mich nicht mehr, dass Jacob sich auf Renesmee geprägt hatte. Schließlich war sie nun ausgewachsen und sie hatte sich selbst für Jake entschieden. Ich fand es auch nicht schlimm, dass er Teil meiner Familie als mein Schwiegersohn sein wollte, ganz wie er gesagt hatte, bevor ich das erste Mal als Vampir ausgerastet war. Denn jetzt war er es auch tatsächlich.

Genau wie die Beerdigungen meiner Eltern sich in mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatten, wusste ich noch ganz genau, wie die Hochzeit meiner Tochter ausgesehen hatte. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag gewesen. Eine perfekte Hochzeit und Alice durfte endlich wieder einmal das Haus für eine Hochzeit hinrichten. Renesmee hatte es nicht gestört, dass Alice alles übernahm.

Ich lehnte mich an Edward, während ich mich an diesen Tag erinnerte. Zweifellos war dies eine meiner schönsten Erinnerungen in meinem ganzen Dasein. Jacob verwandelte sich regelmäßig in einen Wolf, um nicht zu altern, während Nessie immer weiter wuchs und älter wurde, bis sie schließlich nach sieben Jahren ausgewachsen war und sich nicht mehr veränderte.

Dann, als sie eigentlich neun Jahre alt sein sollte, aber immer noch aussah wie siebzehn, beschlossen sie und Jacob, dass sie heiraten wollten. Ich lächelte bei der Erinnerung, wie nervös Renesmee gewesen war, als sie mir dies erzählt hatte. Edward hatte es erst später erfahren – Renesmee wollte zuerst mit ihrer Mutter reden.

Alice hatte, sobald Renesmee und Jacob beschlossen hatten, mit mir zu reden, mit den Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit angefangen und nur wenige Wochen, nachdem Edward es auch erfahren hatte, fand die Hochzeit dann auch statt.

Renesmee hatte schon als sie noch ganz jung war, mit ihrer bezaubernden Art viele Menschen, Vampire und die Wölfe um den kleinen Finger gewickelt und so war die Gästeliste entsprechend lang.

Ausnahmslos alle Wölfe waren dagewesen, mit ihren jeweiligen Gefährten, auf die sie sich geprägt hatten; sogar Jacobs Schwester Rebecca, die eigentlich in Hawaii lebte, war gekommen.

Mein Vater, der damals noch lebte und mit Sue Clearwater schon verheiratet war, war ebenfalls gekommen, begleitet wurden sie von Billy Black.

Der Kontakt zu meiner Mutter war schon lange abgebrochen, deshalb bekamen sie und Phil die Hochzeit ihrer Enkelin nicht mit.

Von den Vampiren waren natürlich unsere Familie – die Cullens – da gewesen, auch die Denali – Tanya, Kate und Garrett, Carmen und Eleazar – der irische Zirkel mit Maggie, Siobhan und Liam und auch die Amazonen, Kachiri, Senna und Zafrina.

Alice, die schon vor uns allen gewusst hatte, dass diese alle kommen würden, hatte für ausreichend Kontaktlinsen gesorgt, um die roten Augen ein wenig zu überdecken.

Ich saß in der vordersten Reihe, neben mir meine neuen Stiefgeschwister Seth und Leah. Jacob war mit Billy an seiner Seite vor einem wunderschön dekorierten Bogen und erst bei der Hochzeit meiner Tochter sah ich, was für eine Künstlerin Alice im Dekorieren war.

Dann kamen Renesmee und Edward die Treppe hinunter. Sie strahlte von Anfang an in die Menge, im Gegensatz zu mir damals, hatte sie keine Probleme damit, in ihren Schuhen die Treppe hinunterzugehen. Jacob blickte erwartungsvoll und auch ein wenig ungeduldig zu Renesmee, die ihm so glücklich entgegen lächelte, wie ich sie noch nie gesehen hatte.

In diesem Moment wären bei mir die Tränen geflossen, doch stattdessen schluchzte ich nur leise und Seth legte mir seinen heißen Arm um die Schultern. Das Glück meiner Tochter war auch mein Glück.

Edward sah wunderschön aus, ich war immer noch stolz auf meinen Mann und würde es auch immer sein, aber heute übertraf ihn Renesmee mit ihrer Schönheit.

Endlich standen Jacob und Renesmee nebeneinander und wieder war es Angela Webers Vater, der unser Pfarrer war. Ich wusste von Edward, dass er sich seine Gedanken gemacht hatte, warum Renesmee plötzlich wie siebzehn war, aber er war nicht einmal annähernd auf die richtige Lösung gekommen. Schließlich – um seiner erfolglosen Grübelei ein Ende zu setzen – erklärte ihm Edward, dass es seine Nichte wäre und sie im Alter von acht Jahren zu uns gekommen sei, weil Edwards Bruder und dessen Frau bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen seien, genau wie wir Charlie ebenfalls erzählt hatten. Nur dass Renesmee in dieser Geschichte kein Neugeborenes war.

Als Renesmee und Jacob dann zu Mann und Frau erklärt worden waren, wollte ich am liebsten meine Tochter und meinen Schwiegersohn in die Arme nehmen, doch zuerst durften sich die beiden küssen. Ich wollte ihnen diesen Moment nicht kaputt machen.

Doch danach zog ich meine Tochter in meine Arme, vielleicht war ich eine Spur zu schnell gewesen, doch das war mir in diesem Moment egal. Renesmees Gesicht war tränenüberströmt, aber immer noch wunderschön. Durch ihre Gabe teilte sie mir mit, wie dankbar sie mir war, dass ich dieses Glück zugelassen hatte.

Sie wurde von Umarmung zu Umarmung durch die Menge weitergereicht, während Edward mich an sich zog und wir beide glücklich unsere Tochter ansahen und in diesem Moment die wahrscheinlich stolzesten Eltern der Welt waren.

Edward neben mir schnappte entsetzt nach Luft und unterbrach dieses schöne Erinnerungsbild. Ich sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Was ist los?" Die Erinnerung an Renesmees Hochzeit war in den Hintergrund gedrängt, ich schenkte ihr nur ein Teil meiner Aufmerksamkeit, um mich nachher wieder weiter zu erinnern.

Edward antwortete nicht, er starrte an die gegenüberliegende Wand und nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später rannten Alice und Jasper hinein.

„Wo sind die anderen?" Alice klang gestresst. Edward tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit ihr.

„Oben", antwortete ich Alice. Edward stand auf und zog mich mit sich hoch.

„Edward?" Verwirrt folgte ich Edward zum Sofa, wo Renesmee und Jacob nebeneinander saßen und genauso verwirrt aussahen.

„Rose? Emmett? Esme?" Alice rief sie eine Spur lauter, als es eigentlich notwendig gewesen wäre.

Alle drei erschienen sofort im Wohnzimmer.

„Was ist los?", fragte Rose, sie klang ungeduldig.

Alice wandte sich an Esme, als hätte Rosalie nichts gesagt. „Wo ist Carlisle?"

„Bei der Arbeit", erwiderte Esme. „Wieso? Alice, was ist los?"

„Er muss zurückkommen. Sofort. Wir haben ein Problem." Ich hatte Alice selten so aufgelöst gesehen.

„Ich kann ihn anrufen, aber–"

„Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren, Esme", unterbrach Edward Esme. „Wir haben ohnehin schon zu wenig. Wenn die Volturi in zwei Wochen kommen werden ..."

„Die _Volturi_?" Ich kreischte fast. Edward legte seinen Arm fest um mich und nickte. Esme nahm ihr Mobiltelefon hervor und rief Carlisle sofort an.

„Was wollen sie?", wollte Emmett wissen. „Kämpfen?" Er bekam ein Leuchten in den Augen, als er nur das Wort aussprach.

„Ja, Emmett, tatsächlich", antwortete ihm Jasper. Seine Stimme war hart. „Es geht ihnen darum, uns zu vernichten. Oder jedenfalls ein Teil von uns." Sein Blick huschte ganz kurz zu Alice und ich stöhnte leise, als ich begriff, was das bedeutete. Aro war immer noch scharf auf Alice.

„Wollen wir das nicht auch?" Niemand antwortete Emmett.

„Carlisle ist unterwegs", sagte Esme. „Was können wir dagegen tun?"

„Kämpfen, was sonst?" Emmett sah uns alle der Reihe nach an und niemand erwiderte etwas auf seine Aussage. „Leute, was bleibt uns anderes übrig, wenn sie uns vernichten wollen? Wir müssen uns verteidigen, ganz einfach."

„Es gäbe noch eine andere Lösung", sagte Alice leise.

„Alice!" Edward sah Alice entsetzt an.

„Wir wissen genau, was sie wollen." Alice sprach konzentriert, sie sah niemanden von uns an. „Wenn wir ihnen geben, was sie wollen, lassen sie uns in Ruhe. Am einfachsten ist es, wenn ich zu ihnen gehe. Euch werden sie in Ruhe lassen."

„Das wird nicht funktionieren, Alice", widersprach Edward. „Die Volturi wissen, dass wir dich versuchen werden zurückzuholen. Aro kennt dich ... und mich auch."

„Es ist die einzige Lösung", beharrte Alice. „Wenn sie euch wirklich angreifen wollen, selbst wenn ich bei ihnen bin ... ihr habt viel mehr Zeit, euch vorzubereiten."

„Aber Alice –" Jasper brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Er war so entsetzt, dass er ihr nicht einmal widersprechen konnte.

„Das kommt nicht in Frage, Alice. Du bleibst bei uns", sagte Emmett. „Wir werden kämpfen." Rosalie und Esme schienen erstarrt, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Mir ging es genauso. Warum Alice?

„Das kann ich nicht zulassen. Ich muss gehen. Je eher desto besser." Alice schweifte kurz ab, ihr Blick wurde glasig. Dann wurde ihre Miene hart. „Aro wird sich freuen."

„Das kannst du mir nicht antun, Alice!", flüsterte Jasper so leise, dass ich es kaum verstand. „Du kannst es _uns _nicht antun."

„Es tut mir leid." Sie wollte sich umdrehen und gehen, doch Jasper hielt sie fest. „Dachtest du, ich würde ohne dich gehen?" Ein Ansatz eines gequälten Lächelns erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Alice – wollen wir nicht warten, bis Carlisle kommt?" Jasper versuchte genauso wie Edward, Alice' Entscheidung ins Wanken zu bringen.

„Wir können nicht warten, Jasper. Wir haben keine Zeit." Sie zog ihn mit sich zur Türe. Edward verschwand von meiner Seite und versperrte Alice den Weg.

„Lass mich gehen, Edward. Es ist der einzige Weg." Sie berührte leicht seinen Arm und Edward blickte seiner Schwester lange in die Augen.

Schließlich nickte er. „Passt auf euch auf." Mit diesen Worten machte er ihnen den Weg frei.

„Es tut mir leid!" Alice schaute kurz zurück, dann verschwand sie mit Jasper.

„Nein!" Ich rannte zum Ausgang, dort wo Alice und Jasper verschwunden waren, doch Edward versperrte mir den Weg. „Nein! Edward! Das kannst du nicht zulassen!"

„Es ist ihre Entscheidung, Bella." Edward sah mich gequält an. „Ich kann sie nicht zwingen zu bleiben, wenn sie nicht will."

In diesem Moment kam Carlisle herein. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er sogleich.

„Alice und Jasper wollen sich den Volturi anschließen", sagte ich düster.

Carlisle klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Ich hatte ihn noch nie so überrascht gesehen.

„Warum?"

Ich blickte zu Edward, der seufzte und antwortete: „Alice glaubt, wenn sie Aro das gibt, was er will, werden sie nicht kommen und uns vernichten. Denn das hatten sie bisher vor."

„Wo sind sie?"

„Auf dem Weg nach Volterra."

„Habt ihr nicht versucht, ihr das auszureden?", wollte Carlisle wissen.

„Natürlich. Aber ich denke, sie hat es schon geplant, nachdem sie das gesehen hat", erwiderte Edward. „Alice und Jasper waren auf der Jagd, ich konnte ihre Gedanken nicht hören. Erst, als sie zurückkamen, aber da war es vermutlich schon zu spät. Wir haben zwei Wochen Zeit und dann ... wir werden sehen, ob Alice und Jasper gegen uns kämpfen werden oder ob Aro ganz andere Absichten hat, herzukommen. Das konnte sie nicht sehen, bevor sie gegangen ist."

Jetzt hieß es warten. Die Wölfe waren informiert über das bevorstehende, erneute Treffen mit den Volturi – jedenfalls die, die noch lebten. Viele Wölfe aus Jakes Rudel vor achtzig Jahren hatten sich lange Zeit lang nicht mehr verwandelt und deshalb wieder angefangen zu altern, weswegen sie nun entweder sehr alt oder schon gestorben waren. Andere, wie Leah, Seth und Embry lebten noch und sahen immer noch gleich alt aus wie damals. Es waren die, die nicht geprägt worden waren, es vielleicht aber noch wurden.

Doch gab es wieder neue Wölfe, diese waren jedoch nicht mehr so jung wie damals bei Jacob, die jünger waren als ich mit meinen achtzehn, knapp neunzehn Jahren. Viele hatten sich erst verwandelt, als sie zwanzig waren und die jüngeren waren nicht jünger als siebzehn.

Sie waren bereit, uns zur Seite zu stehen. Als hätten es sich die Wölfe aus La Push zur Aufgabe gemacht, nicht nur Menschen vor Vampiren zu beschützen, sondern auch den Cullens im Kampf gegen andere Vampire zu helfen.

Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle und Esme kümmerten sich darum, die Zeugen des letzten Mal aufzusuchen. Edward und ich blieben mit Renesmee zu Hause und bereiteten unsere Gäste auf das Zusammentreffen mit den Volturi vor. Jacob war mit seinem teils neuem Rudel unterwegs und bildete sie so gut er konnte – mithilfe seiner „alten" Wölfe – aus.

Es war die gleiche Prozedur wie schon vor achtzig Jahren, doch nun ging es nicht darum, Renesmee zu schützen, sondern es ging um die Rache der Volturi. Wir wussten schon immer, dass sie eines Tages kommen würden, doch jetzt, mit dem Wissen, dass wir vielleicht gegen Alice und Jasper kämpfen mussten? Dass sie gegen uns kämpften, versuchten, uns zu vernichten?

Ich hoffte, dass sie rechtzeitig zur Vernunft kamen und auf unsere Seite wechselten. Aber wahrscheinlich konnten sie das gar nicht mehr. Wenn Chelsea sie beeinflusste ...

In der Schule hatten wir uns für die nächsten drei Wochen abgemeldet. Wir wussten nicht, ob die Volturi immer noch nach zwei Wochen kommen wollten, jetzt, wo Alice und Jasper bei ihnen waren. Zwar war die Schule nun unwichtiger denn je, aber wir durften nicht auffallen, auch wenn wir diesen Kampf mit den Volturi vielleicht nicht überlebten.

Drei Tage nach Alice' und Jaspers Weggang waren Edward und ich das erste Mal wieder alleine auf der Jagd. Renesmee war zu Hause bei den Denali geblieben, die zwei Tage nachdem Alice und Jasper gegangen waren, zu uns gekommen waren. Es überraschte mich nicht, Garrett immer noch bei ihnen zu sehen. Mittlerweile hatte er sich an die vegetarische Jagd gewöhnt, seine Augen waren von einem hellen Karamellbraun. Zwei seiner Nomadenfreunde, Charles und Makenna, die das letzte Mal als Zeugen der Volturi gedient hatten, stellten sich nun auf unsere Seite. Garretts Rede vor achtzig Jahren hatte sie von unserer Unschuld überzeugt.

„Warum wollen die Volturi uns eigentlich vernichten?", fragte ich Edward. „Ist es wegen den Gründen, die Garrett vor achtzig Jahren genannt hat?"

„Nicht nur deswegen", antwortete Edward nachdenklich. Wir waren beide stehen geblieben. „Die Volturi haben zwar etwas gegen unsere Art ... aber nur weil sie denken, dass wir damit mehr Vampire für uns gewinnen – denn je mehr Vampire vegetarisch werden, desto grösser werden die Zirkel. Auch die Verbindungen sind stärker zwischen zwei vegetarischen Zirkeln, als zwischen anderen Vampiren. Das hat Chelsea das letzte Mal festgestellt, ich habe es in ihren Gedanken gehört."

Edward blickte eine Weile ins Leere, sortierte seine Gedanken. Dann fuhr er fort: „Wir sind so viel stärker miteinander verbunden als andere Zirkel, und dass, obwohl wir viel mehr sind. Und dazu kommt, dass wir fast wie eine erweiterte Familie für die Denalis sind, also kommen noch fünf weitere Leute zu unserem ... ‚Zirkel' hinzu, obwohl wir nicht am selben Ort leben."

„Das heißt, die Volturi fürchten, dass es irgendwann mal so viele vegetarische Vampire gibt, dass wir am Schluss wie ein riesiger Zirkel sind?", überlegte ich. „Dass wir grösser und stärker sein könnten als die Volturi und ihren Platz in der Welt einnehmen, sozusagen?"

Edward nickte langsam. „Dies ist einer der Gründe. Aber Aro weiß – oder jedenfalls ist er sich ziemlich sicher –, dass wir nicht auf Macht aus sind. Er denkt, dass wenn immer mehrere Vampire vegetarisch werden, dass diese Vegetarier die anderen, eigentlich ‚normalen' Vampire verachten. Denn Aro hat nicht vor, auf die vegetarische Weise zu leben."

„Vegetarische Vampire an die Macht", sagte ich.

Edward lachte kurz. „So ungefähr", bestätigte er. „Das wollen sie nicht zulassen. Deshalb vernichten sie unsere Familie. Und wenn sie uns alleine in die Fänge kriegen würden ... wahrscheinlich würden sie danach die Denalis auch vernichten und somit alle vegetarischen Vampire aus der Welt geschafft haben."

Wir sahen uns lange nachdenklich an. Schließlich rannten wir weiter und suchten nach unseren ersten tierischen Opfern.

Die Zeit verging schnell. Zu schnell. Renesmee wollte uns unbedingt helfen, doch mein Plan lautete, sie zu verstecken, bis der Kampf vorüber war. Edward war meiner Meinung, doch Renesmee stellte sich stur.

„Wisst ihr, was ihr von mir verlangt?", fragte Renesmee zornig. „Ihr wollt, dass ich mich irgendwo verstecke, keine Ahnung habe, was los ist und die ganze Zeit hoffen muss, dass ihr und Jake zurückkommt! Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, wie schlimm das ist?"

„Wir wollen dich schützen, Nessie", erklärte Edward ihr. „Das einzige, was wir wollen, ist, dass du in Sicherheit bist."

„Ich werde euch nicht im Stich lassen. Das kann ich einfach nicht!" Nessie war den Tränen nahe. Edward und ich schauten uns an und seufzten beide. Das würde wohl Zeit brauchen, bis wir sie überreden konnten. Nur war das Problem, dass uns genau dies fehlte. Zeit.

Ich war froh, als zuerst Emmett und Rosalie nach neun Tagen zurückkamen und dann Carlisle und Esme nach weiteren drei Tagen, zusammen mit den Amazonen. Die anderen Vampire waren bereits bei uns.

Nicht alle vom letzten Mal waren gekommen. Carlisles „Freund" Alistair hatten sie gar nicht erst gefragt; sie wussten, dass wenn er wüsste, dass es zu einem Kampf kommen würde, sowieso nicht käme. Amun und Kebi vom ägyptischen Zirkel kamen ebenfalls nicht mehr, dafür aber Benjamin und Tia, sehr zu Amuns Missfallen.

Peter und Charlotte kamen ebenfalls nicht mehr. Als sie erfuhren, dass Jasper bei den Volturi sein sollte, stellten sie sich stur. Niemals würde Peter gegen seinen einstiegen Bruder kämpfen und Charlotte schloss sich seiner Meinung an.

Weiter kamen die Nomaden Mary und Randall wieder, die, wie ich erfuhr, jetzt vermehrt zusammen um die Welt reisten; der irische Zirkel, vollzählig versammelt und sogar die Rumänen, die Emmett und Rosalie zufällig auf der Reise nach Irland getroffen hatten. Sie freuten sich, dass es zu einem Kampf kommen würde.

Es war ein Déjà-vu-Erlebnis. Wieder waren es Alice und Jasper, die weg waren und wieder hatten es die Volturi – speziell Aro – auf Alice abgesehen. Sie nahmen keinerlei Verbindung zu uns auf und deshalb nahmen wir an, dass uns ein baldiges Zusammentreffen bevorstand.

„Meinst du, Alice und Jasper würden gegen uns kämpfen?", fragte ich Edward, als wir am Montagabend, zwei Wochen, nachdem Alice und Jasper uns verlassen hatten, zusammen in unserem Zimmer waren. Diese Frage hatte mich schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigt.

Edward ließ mit seiner Antwort lange auf sich warten. „Das kommt ganz drauf an, wie freiwillig sie jetzt noch bei den Volturi sind. Du weißt, dass Chelsea diese Bindung zu unser Familie ..." Edward suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, „beenden kann, wenn sie will. Wir müssen einfach hoffen, dass das nicht der Fall ist."

Ich nickte, doch ich sagte nichts mehr dazu. Ich wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Der Gedanke, dass ich gegen Alice ... ich schauderte.

Als wir am nächsten Morgen hinunter kamen, schienen uns alle zu erwarten.

„Wir haben eine Nachricht von Alice und Jasper erhalten", sagte Carlisle mit vollkommen ausdrucksloser Stimme.

„Was denn für eine?", fragte ich. Carlisle reichte mir ein Stück Papier.

_Macht euch bereit. Sie kommen. Fünfzehnter Februar. Selber Ort, selbe Zeit._

_Es tut uns leid._

„Fünfzehnter Februar", murmelte ich.

„Heute", sagte Edward leise. Ich erstarrte.

„Wir müssen uns bereit machen", sagte Carlisle. „Wenn sie uns überraschen ... dann haben wir keine Chance."

Sofort gingen wir zu derselben Stelle wie das letzte Mal. Dort, wo die Cullens schon für mich gegen die Neugeborenen gekämpft hatten, wo die Volturi schon einmal gekommen waren.

Carlisle und Edward machten sich sofort an die Arbeit, uns alle aufzustellen. Ich sah, dass sich die Wölfe um uns herum aufstellten. Jacob war nirgends zu sehen und ich erwartete fast, dass er wieder zu uns kommen würde. Aber das tat er nicht. Eine andere Gestalt kam aus dem Wald und trat neben mich.

„Nessie! Ich sagte, du sollst dich verstecken!", sagte ich entsetzt. Renesmee schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich lasse euch nicht im Stich", murmelte sie, ihre Stimme war fest.

„Bitte. Ich will dich nicht in einem Kampf verlieren!", sagte ich, fast flehend. Es war mir egal, dass es meine Tochter war, die ich anflehte.

„Bella, sie kommen", sagte Edward. Er sah ebenfalls besorgt zu Renesmee, die seinem Blick entschlossen standhielt. Ich legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und Edward nahm meine Hand.

Wir hatten keine Zeit. Es war alles so schnell gegangen – zuerst Alice und Jasper, die sich den Volturi anschließen wollten, dann die wenigen Tage, in denen wir uns Helfer suchten und schließlich überraschend Alice' und Jaspers Nachricht, dass sie heute kommen würden.

Und nun konnten wir zuschauen, wie die Volturi in vollendeter Formation aus dem Wald traten. Die Wölfe kamen aus beiden Seiten aus dem Wald, sie stießen zu uns. Es waren nicht mehr ganz so viele wie das letzte Mal, doch immerhin zwölf. Sie schienen noch grösser zu sein als ihre Vorgänger, was vielleicht daran lag, dass sie keine Kinder mehr waren. Jacob überragte sie trotzdem alle.

Ich hatte genug Zeit gehabt, meinen Schutzschild zu erforschen, ihn bewusst zu kontrollieren. Im selben Moment, in dem ich die Volturi aus dem Wald treten sah, warf ich meinen Schild über die Hälfte der Fläche, schützte meine ganze Familie, unsere Freunde, die uns zur Seite standen und natürlich auch die Wölfe.

Und wiederum genügte es, dass nur der Häuptling des Stammes geschützt war. Wenn ich Jacob mit meinem Schild schützte, schützte ich alle anderen Wölfe auch. Und er war mir am nächsten, also lief ich nicht in Gefahr, einen Volturi zu schützen.

Ich formte meinen Schild sorgfältig, beanspruchte dafür einen sehr großen Teil meiner Konzentration, damit ich nachher keine Fehler machte. Ich wusste, dass mich irgendjemand aufmerksam darauf machen würde, wann es losging.

Edward drückte einen Moment meine Hand fester und ich blickte auf, um zu sehen, ob es schon losging. Die Volturi waren dabei, sich uns zu nähern. Noch war kein Zeichen von Feindseligkeit zu sehen. Ich schaute Edward kurz an, sah, in welche Richtung er blickte und folgte sofort seinem Blick.

Neben Alec und Jane waren Alice und Jasper, ihre Umhänge, die sie trugen, eine Spur dunkler als die von den sogenannten Hexenzwillingen.

Alice' Blick war auf Edward geheftet, sie sah nicht feindselig aus, sie war nur konzentriert. Edward nickte kaum merkbar, dann beugte er sich zu mir.

„Sobald die Volturi stehen bleiben – und das werden sie – musst du versuchen, Alice und Jasper zu schützen", flüsterte Edward mir so leise ins Ohr, dass es nur die in einem Meter umkreisen hören konnten. „Sie haben einen Plan."

„Und gegen wen richtet sich dieser Plan?", fragte ich misstrauisch, aber ebenso leise.

„Gegen die Volturi, selbstverständlich. Sie sind immer noch auf unserer Seite!" Ich war mir da nicht ganz so sicher, aber ich nickte einmal kurz.

Jetzt hatten die Volturi innegehalten. Aro, Caius und Marcus standen im Zentrum, ihre Ehefrauen einen halben Schritt hinter ihnen und Renata, Aros Schutzschild, klebte fast hinter Aro. Alice und Jasper standen zwischen Felix und Demetri, neben Aro. Auf der anderen Seite neben Marcus – Caius war zwischen Aro und Marcus – standen Jane und Alec, beide sehr konzentriert darauf, so bald wie möglich anzugreifen – jedenfalls nahm ich das an.

Aro ergriff als erster das Wort. „So sieht man sich wieder, Freunde." Meine Augen wurden ein kleines bisschen schmaler.

„Jetzt", hauchte Edward mir zu. Ich versuchte meinen Schild so zu formen, dass er Alice und Jasper in seinen Schutz hineinnahm, Felix, Demetri und die Oberhäupter der Volturi aber nicht. Ich seufzte zufrieden, als es klappte.

„Danke, Carlisle, mein Freund, dass du Alice und Jasper gestattet hast, uns anzuschließen", fuhr Aro fort. Seine Stimme war freundlich.

„Ich habe es ihnen nicht gestattet. Sie waren frei zu gehen, wann immer sie wollten", sagte Carlisle mit ausdrucksloser Stimme. Edward knirschte kaum hörbar mit den Zähnen. Ich war mir sicher, dass Aro das gewusst hatte.

„Hallo, Renesmee", sagte Aro, sein Blick wanderte zu ihr. „Schön, dich wieder zu sehen. Ich sehe, du bist genauso geworden, wie unser damaliger Informant es vorausgesagt hat. Das war fast eine so genaue Voraussage wie die von Alice." Er blickte zu Alice, die lächelte. In diesem Moment zweifelte ich noch mehr daran, dass Alice und Jasper Schutz von mir brauchten. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es Aros Plan war, dass die beiden unter Schutz standen und uns ohne Probleme angreifen konnten.

„Es gibt immer wieder Leute, die die Wahrheit sagen", sagte Renesmee mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

„In der Tat, meine Liebe, in der Tat."

Renesmee legte unauffällig eine Hand an meine Wange. _Denkst du, er hat bemerkt, dass ich ihm sagen wollte, dass er der größte Lügner der Welt ist?_, fragte sie mich in Gedanken. Edward unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Ich nickte kaum sichtbar. Renesmees Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen.

Aro trat ein paar Schritte auf uns zu, Caius, Marcus, die Ehefrauen und Renata folgten ihm sofort.

„Nun, geh–" Aro konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, denn plötzlich bewegten sich Alice und Jasper. Alice konnte sich unglaublich schnell bewegen, ich konnte selbst mit meinen Vampiraugen nicht ganz erkennen, was sie tat, doch offensichtlich hatten sich Alice und Jasper Demetri und Felix geschnappt.

Aro drehte sich milde überrascht um und noch bevor er seine Drehung ganz beendet hatte, griffen die Wölfe zuerst an und stürzten sich auf das Trio. Renata reagierte sofort, doch gegen meinen Schild hatte sie keine Chance, selbst wenn nicht jeder einzelne Wolf unter meinem Schutz stand.

Das Chaos war unüberschaubar und ich hoffte, dass mein Schild vor allem Jane und Alec standhielt. Ich blieb als einzige wo ich war, alle anderen stürzten sich in das Getümmel, sogar Renesmee, die ich nicht mehr aufhalten konnte.

Felix war ein sehr guter Kämpfer, aber mit Jaspers Angriff hatte er nicht gerechnet und dieser Kampf war nicht ausgeglichen. Jasper war eine Spur schneller als Felix und ich sah, dass Emmett Jasper zur Hilfe kam. Alice dagegen war mit Demetri schon fertig, denn der lag zerstückelt am Boden. Sie selbst war nicht mehr zu sehen. Mit Emmetts Unterstützung im Kampf gegen Felix, endete der Kampf innerhalb von Sekunden und während Emmett sich das nächste Opfer suchte, begann Jasper mit der Verbrennung der Körperteile.

Plötzlich landete jemand neben mir und ich machte mich bereit zur Verteidigung.

„Nicht angreifen, Bella." Die Person, die neben mir gelandet war, war Alice. „Konzentrier dich auf deinen Schild. Ich halte dir die Angreifer vom Leib."

Es war ein reines Schlachtfeld geworden. Überall lagen irgendwelche Körperteile herum, mittendrin brannte ein Feuer, das Benjamin mit Schluchten rundherum daran hinderte, sich weiter auszubreiten. Ab und an krachte es, wenn zwei Vampire aufeinander losgingen.

Ein Schrei in meiner Nähe weckte meine Aufmerksamkeit und als ich sah, wer auf dem Boden lag, drehte sich fast mein Magen um. Jane stand über meiner Tochter, die zwar noch immer unter meinem Schutz war, doch Jane war keine so schlechte Kämpferin wie ich erwartet hatte. Vielleicht verließ sie sich doch nicht so sehr auf meine Gabe – oder nicht mehr, seit es mich gab.

Ich stürzte sofort los.

„Bella!" Alice hielt mich zurück. „Ich erledige das. Du musst dich um deinen Schild kümmern!"

Ein weiterer Schrei Renesmees und Alice war sofort bei ihr. Jane nahm nun Alice ins Visier, während sich Renesmee am Boden krümmte. Ich sah gequält zu ihr; ich wollte helfen, Jane dafür töten, was sie meiner Tochter angetan hatte; doch gleichzeitig musste ich darauf achten, dass mich niemand angriff und alle immer noch unter meinem Schutz standen.

Dann sah ich, wie Jasper hinter Jane auftauchte, sie schien ihn nicht zu bemerken, denn Alice spielte mit ihr. Innerhalb des Bruchteils einer Sekunde lag sein Arm unter Janes Kinn und riss ihr den Kopf ab, bevor Jane wusste, wie ihr geschah. Alice warf Janes Körper sofort ins Feuer, der Kopf folgte kurz danach. Dann stürzte sich Alice wieder in das Getümmel.

Jasper beugte sich zu Renesmee herunter und ich hielt es keine Sekunde länger mehr aus, nicht zu wissen, wie es ihr ging. Ich eilte zu ihnen.

„Geht es ihr gut?", fragte ich Jasper.

„Ich glaube, sie ist nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein", antwortete er. Renesmees Augen waren nur halb geöffnet und sie starrten ins Leere. „Und sie blutet", fügte Jasper hinzu.

„Sie blutet? Aber wie ... wie geht das?" Auch ich nahm jetzt das Blut wahr, doch ich versuchte mich nicht darauf zu konzentrieren. Jasper hob leicht ihren rechten Arm hoch und ich sah, dass er halb auseinandergerissen war und das Blut herauströpfelte.

„Sie ist immer noch halb Mensch."

„Achtung!" Ich schrie fast. Alec hatte sich von hinten genähert, vielleicht hatte er Nessies Blut gerochen, vielleicht wollte er sich einfach für Jane rächen. Jasper drehte sich blitzschnell um und stand gleichzeitig auf. Vorsorglich zog ich Nessie zu mir heran und hielt die Luft an, um das Blut nicht mehr zu riechen. Jasper lieferte sich währenddessen einen Kampf mit Alec und sie entfernten sich weiter von mir.

Ich schaute zum Schlachtfeld. Da waren nicht mehr viele Volturi, Alec war einer der letzten. Manche Vampire, die ich als unsere Freunde erkannte, waren dabei, ihre Mitglieder aus den Zirkeln zusammenzusetzen. Ich konnte nicht erkennen, ob bei den Auseinandergerissenen einer der Cullens dabei war.

Nur noch wenige kämpften, aber wir waren klar im Vorteil. Wir hatten auch wirkungsvolle Talente, im Gegensatz zu den Volturi, die von mir außer Kraft gesetzt worden waren.

Dann kamen zwei Vampire auf mich zugerannt und ich wappnete mich für die Verteidigung – auch wenn ich gegen zwei keine Chance hatte – ehe ich erkannte, dass es Edward und Carlisle waren.

„Wie geht es Nessie?", fragte Edward und ließ sich sofort neben mir nieder.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Jasper glaubt, dass sie das Bewusstsein verloren hat", antwortete ich. Carlisle untersuchte Renesmee sofort.

„Mom." Ein schwaches Flüstern.

„Sie ist wieder bei Bewusstsein", erklärte Edward mir.

„Renesmee? Alles okay?" Besorgt versuchte ich ihr in die Augen zu schauen.

„Du hattest Recht. Ich sollte nicht kämpfen." Sie ließ ihren Kopf auf das Gras sinken und schloss wieder die Augen.

„Es ist zu anstrengend", sagte Edward. Wenigstens hörte er ihre Gedanken. Ich hielt Nessie fest in meinen Armen, stützte sie. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass Ruhe eingekehrt war. Niemand kämpfte mehr.

Als ich aufblickte, sah ich, dass sich unsere Freunde uns vorsichtig näherten.

„Nessie!" Das war Jacobs entsetzte, menschliche Stimme. Er drängte sich zwischen all den Vampiren nach vorn und kam an meine Seite.

„Jake", brachte Nessie mühsam hervor. Jacob nahm ihre Hand.

„Es wird alles gut", flüsterte sie.

Ich konnte es kaum glauben. Es war wie ein Traum. Selbst jetzt, zwei Wochen später, was eigentlich keine große Zeitspanne war, war es unglaublich.

Wir hatten die Volturi besiegt. Das erste Mal in der Geschichte der Vampire hatten wir die Volturi besiegt, die uns gegenüber vollkommen machtlos gewesen waren. Ihr bester Kämpfer, Felix, war als erstes in einem Überraschungsangriff vernichtet worden – okay, Demetri war zuerst besiegt worden, aber trotzdem. Immerhin war Felix einer der ersten gewesen.

Wir waren den Volturi so überlegen gewesen, dass sie gar nicht gewinnen konnten. Und sie mussten sich so sehr verteidigen, dass sie zwar manche von uns besiegt hatten, aber es blieb ihnen nicht die Zeit, ihre Gegner zu verbrennen.

Allerdings, wenn das der Fall gewesen wäre ... ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. So hatten wir unglaubliches Glück gehabt. Zwar waren einige, wie ich erst später erfahren hatte, außer Kraft gesetzt worden, doch dadurch, dass ich durchgehalten hatte, konnten die Volturi ihre Talente nicht einsetzen und so musste praktisch jeder kämpfen. Und wir hatten Talente – somit waren wir die ganze Zeit im Vorteil gewesen.

Nessie hatte es als Halbvampir am schwersten getroffen. Zwei Tage lang musste sie sich erholen, doch danach war sie wieder fit. Nur noch eine kleine Narbe war zusehen gewesen.

Und endlich drohte uns keine Gefahr mehr. Selbst nachdem die Volturi vor achtzig Jahren gegangen waren, waren wir nie richtig sicher gewesen. Wir wussten immer, dass sie wieder kommen würden.

Aber jetzt kamen sie nicht mehr. Nie wieder.

Alice und Jasper waren auch wieder bei uns und wieder hatte Alice uns verlassen, um einen kleinen Plan auszuführen und unseren Sieg zu garantieren.

Es war perfekt.

Die Narben, die die Vampire von den Kämpfen hatten, waren die einzige negative Erinnerung an diesen Kampf. Aber schlussendlich wussten alle:

Jetzt war alles wieder gut. Es gab keine Bedrohung mehr.

Und das hieß jedoch: Für Abenteuer mussten wir selbst sorgen, doch die durften spielerisch und nicht mit der Vernichtung vor Augen stattfinden.

Vielleicht würde das Emmett nicht so freuen ... aber ich nahm an, dass er es verkraften würde. Meine Gewinne im Armdrücken hatte er ja auch verkraftet.

Ich grinste bei diesem Gedanken.

Meiner Liebe zu Edward, meiner Tochter und meiner ganzen Familie stand nichts mehr im Wege. Wir waren einfach alle glücklich.

Glücklich, bis ans Ende unserer Ewigkeit.

Und jedes Ende ist auch ein Anfang.


End file.
